We Belong Together
by NALEY HILL
Summary: Nathan noticed her staring and struggled to keep the grin off his face. The ‘chemistry’ between them had always been amazing. Their ‘bond’ impossible to deny. This is extension of that NALEY bed room scene in episode 5-13.


**Title:_"We Belong Together."_**

**Author:**_**NALEY HILL**_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't__ own **One Tree Hill**. It belongs to **Mark Schwahn** and the **CW NETWORK**. I only own the story title. It's a song title & it belongs to **GAVIN DEGRAW** ._

**Spoilers/Warnings:** _This is extension of that NALEY scene in __episode 5.13 **('Patience, Echoes, Silence and Grace')**. __This story contains** STRONG MATURE SEXUAL** content._

**Summary:** _Nathan noticed her staring and struggled to keep the grin off his face. The 'chemistry' between them had always been amazing, their 'bond' impossible to deny. Nathan immediately bent down and captured her luscious lips with earth shattering kiss. Their lips never separating as all the kisses took on an almost hint of desperation to them._

**Author's Notes: **_**We were all disappointed about the lack of Naley sex scene in episode 13. So I wanted to write a smut story about that. Well…. so this story takes place right when Haley and Nathan get home from Therapy. I hope you guys enjoy this. Anyway so please leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**_

**P.S -** _STORY TITLE BASED BY **GAVIN DEGRAW'S** SONG TITLE._

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

**_"We Belong Together."_**

After the long counseling session Nathan drove Haley to their home. They both made their way back into the house with million dozen of thoughts. The words of the therapist were echoed and struggled inwardly their head over and over again. They can't describe properly how they feeling right now. But they felt like that they can't live without each another day anymore. Especially after very long time, the way they had opened up to each other was precious. They obviously felt like, they were released by all the pain, heartache, loneliness and all the insecurities after long stressful time.

Haley walked into her bedroom and started making the bed in deep thought. She couldn't help but thought about their therapy session_. _Actually she really couldn't reminiscence about when was the last time they acted like young couple and done some crazy things. Today Haley heard from her own ears how Nathan missed her and how he missed the way she used to look at him. As much as hard she has to admit that. After long hell of stressful four months and Nathan's jackass behavior in those months, practically split the connection that she had with Nathan. Withal now Haley knew that she can't fully blame Nathan for what happened to them. Of course she had some issues with him about why he didn't tell her about Carrie's weird behavior and flirting. And now at least she knew why…… Nathan always had this big ego. He likes constantly people cheering him,appreciate, adoring and compliment him. Haley always knew it's like his nature. So whether she liked it or not Carrie gave him this big ego boost when she was stand back from him. And finally the result was stupidly he fell for Carrie's manipulate illusions, flatters and compliments. So as much as he wanted that ego boost from Haley he began to appreciate that. Howbeit After one month of counseling sessions Haley began again to believe that there weren't anymore hidden necessities besides that. Now she knew Nathan didn't want any thing from Carrie beyond those compliments and flatters. So that was why Haley felt bad about herselfmoreover. She should been there to give him that ego boost, compliments, all the adorations or whatever he needed. 'Maybe Olivia's right…… They still so young….. So maybe they do need to be act like young 22 year olds' Haley inwardly thought.

She saw asquint that Nathan entered into the room and leant against the doorway, staring at her as she making the bed.

"It's quiet around here without Jamie," Nathan told her watching her as she grabbed the comforter.

"Yea he's with Brooke… baby steps," Haley said looking back at him and gave him a small smile.

'God!.. I missed your beautiful smile….. You are so beautiful when you smiling' Nathan couldn't help but said inwardly.

"Yea… How're you sleeping these days?" He asked wondering if she had been sleeping as miserable as he was. 'I can't sleep without her. How can I sleep without hers warm and smell?... She's like my calmness; I need her in my arms to sleep peacefully,' Nathan thought somberly.

"So so… Jamie tosses around like a Tasmanian devil," She glanced at him with a slight smile.

"Well he should prolly get back to his own bed soon…… you know… the separation thing…. or he can sleep in the spare bedroom with me," He told her briefly as she looked back at him and nodded.

He stood there little bit as he watched Haley made bed for her slumber. He couldn't bare this miserable silent and started to speak again.

"You know…. sometimes I find your goodness staggering," Nathan told her bravely as Haley looked at him confused. 'How could she say that she doesn't know about if I wanting her any more or if I still find her as sexy……. God! She should known she's my number one…… she's always fucking sexy as hell to me,' Nathan thought unbelievably. Nathan looked at her big brown mesmerize eyes and continued to say.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you in the session but…. your kindness is overwhelming Haley….. You saved my life." He told her pure honestly. "And if I haven't said it lately…. you're also sexy as hell." He added with a small smirk. Haley couldn't help but gave him a small smile and turned her blushed face away from him quickly. 'God, how can I hate this guy….. He's so charming.' Haley thought to herself shyly. Nathan saw her blush and nodded bit at her before turned to his way to leave.

In that moment Haley heardOlivia's words echoing in her head. 'When was the last time two of you did something really young and foolish together?' Haley conflicted in her head on whether to take the Olivia's advice. After quick thought she took a deep breath and started to speak shyly.

"Hey I was thinking… uhmm… not sleeping in this bed… might not be so bad tonight if you uh… wanted to try it with Me."Haley asked nervously while meeting his cobalt blue eyes before looking away with a huge blush. 'Oh! Way to speak Haley…. Why didn't you ask 'hey Nate, how about one on one basket ball game'….damn Haley,' Haley cursed herself inwardly.

Nathan couldn't believe his girl actually asked it for him. However he didn't need her to say another damn word as he made his way over to her in a few steps and cupped her cheeksin his palms, crashing his lips on hers. Haley quickly parted her lips, allowing his tongue access into her mouth and she moaned when he curled it around hers.Without breaking the kiss, she strove to move them to bed. Nathan saw his girl's craving gesture and without breaking their kiss, he pushed them towards the bed. Nathan eagerly landed on top of her as his arm came down so his weight wouldn't crush her.

Haley suddenly pulled away from Nathan's luscious lips breathlessly. "You got anymore of that sexy talk?" Haley whispered looking into his ablaze cobalt blue eyes.

"Oh the uh kindness stuff is that the sexy stuff?" He asked with a huskily voice as unbuttoned her blouse.

"Sexy." Haley told him with desirable voice.

"You have a serious ass Haley James," he huskily said smirking before kissing his lips on corner of hers. Haley couldn't help but chuckled at her husband's words. 'God! I missed his charms…. His touch…. It felt like forever since we made love…… god, it's nearly seven months Haley…… actually no wonder about your carving,' Haley thought inwardly.

Nathan smiled at her eagerly and quickly pulled away to take off his shirt. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Haley couldn't help but drooled over his hard, defined abs and muscular chest lasciviously. 'God his body was amazing' she almost felt her mouth watering at the sight of him.

Nathan noticed her staring and struggled to keep the grin off his face. The 'chemistry' between them had always been amazing. Their 'bond' impossible to deny. Nathan immediately bent down and captured her luscious lips with earth shattering kiss. Their lips never separating as all the kisses took on an almost hint of desperation to them. His hands tangled in her hair, kissing her harder as his tongue took in every inch of her mouth.

"God! I love you," he said pulling away slightly as his fingers worked on unbuttoning her shirt. His blood pumped loudly through his veins and he could feel the heat rising in him when he saw her black lace bra. He stared hungrily at her gorgeous body. 'God, my wife is 'noble appetizing pabulum' to a desirable man like me,' he thought greedily to himself. Nathan quickly sat up, kneeling above her as looked down at her face. He was already so hard, watching her lie underneath him.

"You know, I love you too Nathan Scott" Haley mumbled at him with a series voice.

Nathan felt all of the blood in his body travel southwards at just her mere words and he tried to take their clothes off as quickly as possible without looking like some daft idiot. He quickly bethought about last couple of weeks….. Yes, He imagined every now and then how her crying out in ecstasy beneath him as he thrust into her fast and hard, over and over again. He shivered at the thought of her moaning his name. He wanted nothing more than to hear her moan his name. Only His…... No one else's.

Feeling that Nathan had looked at her long enough, she sat up, her lips capturing his as her tongue instantly delved into his mouth. She ran her hands down his fit muscular body. Nathan nearly groaned when her fingers traced his each individually well-defined abs.

"Baby, you have no idea what you doing to me right now," Nathan moaned as he sucked her soft mellow left earlobe. A part of him thought he was dreaming. He had dreamt about things like this for so long now and that a part of his brain refused to believe that this is actually happening.

"Then tell me," Haley teased him with a soft chuckle.

"Oh don't worry baby, is it good if I show you?..." Nathan smirked and went along with her tease.

"Game on Scott," Haley leaned forward and sucked his Adam's apple soundly as her fingers scraped over his shaved scalp.

"Come on Hales…. tell me…. what color baby?" He whispered letting his hand slide down behind her neck pulling her mouth to his with more force - pressing their mouths hungrily together.

"What?" Haley couldn't help but pulled away her lips from his and asked curiously.

"You know exactly what I meant Hales,"Nathan murmured kissing her harder again their tongues in a fierce battle.

"Oh that….. I tell you what, why don't you find out for your self" Haley teased him while sucking his neck.

"Oh come on baby don't tease me….. I want to know before I rip it," Nathan smirked at her as winked teasingly. Haley couldn't help but giggled at him.

"Back…" She mumbled shyly.

He groaned against her neck. "Mmm…. Black….. That's hot Hales,"

"Is it?" Haley asked as moaned.

"God Haley…. black bra, black panties, dark blue sexy tattoo…… That's so hot baby…. Seriously," His hands tangled in her hair, kissing her harder as his tongue took in every inch of her mouth.

Haley moaned running her hands up his chest to his shoulders massaging them as her hands moved down his well defined arms and back to his chest rubbing it with more fiercely.

"Oh my god baby, slow down….. Slow down….. Don't make me cum inside my boxers," Nathan groaned soundly. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and roughly removed it from her. Nathan groaned soundly as closed his eyes shut when he saw her black lace panties. He really doesn't want cum inside his boxers.

Nathan pushed her panties slightly aside with his hands to rub her clit. He moaned when he felt her already slick and soaking wet folders.

"You are so fucking soaking wet baby….. Is it because of me?" Nathan asked huskily.

"God yes Nathan….. Yes…… please baby…. Please" Haley couldn't help but begged him.

"Please 'what' Hales….. Tell me baby, please what?... It's really simple…. It really is baby… tell me what you want and I give you what you want…. I'm dying here I want you so badly. But I'm not going to do that until you tell me that Hales, tell me you want me baby…. Tell me you want me… Tell me you have to have me baby….. And I'll give you a night of passion and pleasure you'll never forget… we'll make love all night Haley….. Just tell me you want me so badly as I need you baby Hales," She whimpered for his desirable words. He continued to touch her and she placed light butterfly kisses on his face and his neck.

"Mmmm Nathan, I love this… Touch me please…. I want you to touch meand kiss me all over Nathan, and I mean all over baby… You know how I like It.… come on, I want sex with you now Nathan… I need to…. You know how I want it Nate," Haley whimpered softly. Without anymore tease he slowly inserted one finger inside of hers and was surprised by how tight it was. She squeezed around his finger and he was able to feel her body throbbing around him, that's how tight she was. Haley had hid her face in his crook of neck and grasped on tightly to his shoulders.

"I've missed this so much Haley," He gently slipped in another finger and rolled them around inside of her, rubbing hard against her walls.

"OH GOD!... It feels so good…. So good babe," Haley whimpered loudly. Her eyes were closed and she was panting as Nathan began moving his fingers in and out steady speedy pace. He quickly stopped his ministration and pulled out her wet panties from her completely.

"Mmmmm….. Smells so good," Nathan kissed her panties and tossed it somewhere on the floor. "Wait-Wait," Nathan said as she reached behind to unclasp her bra. He kneeled on the mattress in front of her. Her eyes slid closed as his lips went to her chest, kissing the top of her breasts, her collarbone and her cleavage. He took one of her nipples from his mouth through the bra, sucking on it gently. He did the same treatment to other nipple greedily.

He didn't miss anymore minutes as his hands glided around to her back and unclasped the bra, pulling it off and throwing it away somewhere on the floor. His mouth greedily returned to her now bare breasts and Haley felt her whole body wrapped by huge flame. Nathan's tongue swirled around her hard nipples every other desirably. His hand slid to the every other breast as rubbed it, caressing it gently.

"Nathan….. Baby….. oh-my-god!" Haley moaned erotically. A hot fire began to convoke in her body and Haley dug her nails into his shoulders as he continued to suckle her nipples. She grew more wet between her legs and she pressed them together to get rid of the ache there. Nathan smirked at his girl. He quickly inserted his two fingers inside of her and rubbed it while suckling her nipples soundly.

"Fuck baby….. You're so beautiful….. You know that right?" Nathan pulled away slightly from her naked body and said huskily. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her legs, spreading them more to accommodate him. She felt the cold air of the room against her heat and she shivered. Haley knew what he about to do next and she closed her eyes tightly with huge expectancy.

"I want to taste you babe…… I've missed taste you Hales….. Your smells so fucking good and I know it is so fucking tasty too" Nathan mumbled to her ear as sucked her earlobe soundly. Haley couldn't speak so she only nodded her head as a respond.

Nathan didn't hesitate anymore after her respond so he put his mouth on her soaking clit. Her body squirmed, trying to get away from Nathan's victorious mouth but at the same time, her hands grabbed his head, keeping him between her legs erotically.

"Oh my god…… Nn….. Nnnna….Nathan…. right there baby…. Oh right there….. It feels so fucking good" Haley moaned soundly. His voracity tongue moved over her clit relentlessly, tasting her, sucking on her. Haley thought she swam over a lava pool and her hands left Nathan's head to grip the bed sheets tightly. She was panting breathlessly now, barely able to breathe, but he wouldn't stop. His thumb moved in a circular motion over her soaking clit as his mouth covered her, his tongue diving more and more inside. "Right there….. Eat me babe," Haley panted as Nathan grabbed her ass, dragging more of her to him. Nathan removed his tongue and replaced it with two of his fingers, searching for that spot again. Nathan looked up at her body, glistening with sweat, her body flushed, her mouth open and her eyes closed.

"Baby Hales….. Look at me…. Open your beautiful eyes baby….. See what I do to you. I want you to see me when you cum in my mouth…… I want you to know how much I love you….. How much I want you….. Open your eyes for me Haley," with Nathan's lovable words Haley opened her eyes. Nathan smiled at her briefly and continued his ministration.

"Oh fuck Nathan…… I'm….. I'm Cumming….. Oh god! " She exclaimed erotically. Her body suddenly began to shake and Nathan sucked on her clit, his fingers rubbing and pressing onto the spot as his eyes remained on her face as her orgasm hit. Nathan felt her hot juices emit around his fingers and he moved his mouth back down, lapping her up and drinking it. Nathan continued licking her with his tongue, cleaning every inch of her up and his hands rubbed her silky hips as slipped back down to cup her ass.

"Did you eat strawberry too much today?... Mmmm, you should eat those every often," Nathan smirked at her. Haley suddenly chewed on her lower lip as blushed. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at her softly.

"This is not funny Nathan Scott…… we are parents and see… we… we… god we acted like animals," Haley mumbled shyly.

"Oh is it true?…… Because last time I checked you didn't stopped me……" Nathan moaned as sucked her neck softly. With that Haley quickly slapped his shoulder playfully. "Seriously babe…. I know we are parents but don't you think we are acting like more mature. We are still 22 years old people Hales and I've missed having fun like this…. I want more alone time with you….. Don't you think?..." Nathan asked with a serious voice.

"OKKKKKK…… We can continue this 'thing' furthermore Nathan honey…. Noooow where were we?" Haley teased as she stroked his dick through his jeans.

"Don't you wanna touch it without my pants?" Nathan huskily teased her.

"Nha…… but I like touch it by my mouth…….. Don't you like your girl popping her head up and down through your huge dick?" Haley smirked at him naughtily. 'Ok Haley, if your man can talk dirty to you then why can't you?... Game on Scott,' Haley couldn't help but thought inwardly.

"Ok babe, I thought I'm the only one can talk sexy talks…… But hearing you said that…… trust me babe I want to take you right here right then," Nathan whispered as sucked her still erect rosy nipple. Without wasting any time Haley guided his luscious mouth to hers and captured it. Haley quickly parted her lips, allowing his tongue access into her mouth and she moaned when he curled it around hers. Scraping Haley's fingernails across his scalp and down the back of his neck, she felt his body tremble and so she did it again.

Her head tilted to the side to allow him better access to her neck; he was sucking the skin so hard she knew she'd have a mark there tomorrow but she didn't care in the slightest. Without letting herself think too much, Haley slipped her hands between them and began unbuttoning his jeans. Nathan quickly slid off the bed and she pushed herself up on her elbows, watching as he undid his belt buckle and then lowered the zipper of his jeans.

He stepped out of his jeans and stood in front of her in nothing but his boxers, his erection clearly evident. He slipped his boxers off as he stared right into Haley's eyes lovingly.

"Like what you see Mrs. Scott?" Nathan smirked at her while gesturing to his dick.

"You and your ego," Haley shook her head back and forth.

"But you love me huh?" Nathan said as wrapped her body with his muscular body.

"Yes…. You are lucky I love you," Haley whispered, rubbing her nose against his. He slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her again just as passionately as their last kiss. His hands stroked and caressed all over her as hers did the same with him.

"I can't take the slow torturous pace anymore baby…... I want deep inside you right now Hales," he kissed her bare shoulders passionately.

"Me too Nathan……. god baby, I want to feel your bare skin against me….. Now babe," Haley stammered blissfully.

"Are you still on pills?" Nathan asked gently.

"No" Haley mumbled.

"You want me to grab a condom?" Nathan asked huskily as bit her nipple erotically.

"No" Haley again mumbled softly.

"So…… do you want me to cum inside you?"

"Do you want to?" Haley couldn't help but ask.

"Yes" Nathan whispered as his lips went to her chest, kissing the top of her breasts, her collarbone and her cleavage. They really didn't care about varies consequence in this moment. All they want to let satisfy their desirable bodies.

"Then what are you waiting….." Haley Bringing her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him completely down on top of her and sighed with pleasure at the feel of his weight pressing her down into the soft mattress of their bed.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself as she nodded her head. Nathan slipped a hand between their bodies and guided himself towards her opening. Slowly, he slid inside of her.

"OH MY GOD HALEY…… I'VE MISSED THIS BABY," Nathan groaned ecstasy. After seven hell of months without inside of her, finally he felt he came to exactly where he belonged.

Haley nodded her head and he kissed her again at the same time he thrust. She could feel him pulsing inside of her body. She felt Nathan's lips on her face, brushing against her lips, her cheeks and her forehead. She tried to relax all of her muscles, especially the ones squeezing his erection.

"Fuck me baby…… Fuck me deep inside" she gasped, amazed at the familiar feeling.

"Don't worry baby…. I'll do anything for you," he joked lustfully. She smiled as one of her hands went to caress his cheek. Nathan bent down to kiss her and then began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Their bodies moved together, rubbing together, gliding together with perfect unison. With each thrust he felt her tight walls wrapped around his erection and she could feel her stomach tighten. As he pushed deeper, he could feel his throbbing head slide past her tightness, her slick wetness heating around his skin. Grabbing a fistful of his thick hair, Haley pulled him up to her mouth so she could kiss him erotically.

"Fuck Hales babe, you feel so good….. So tight……. God, clench your inner muscles around me babe….. Oh fuck," He dropped wet, open-mouthed kisses along her throat, neck and collarbone, he sucked each of her nipples in turn furiously. Knowing that he didn't have much control left, he did everything he could think of to bring her orgasm closer so that they could cum together. Nathan clutched her hips and pulled her towards him as he thrust, his head pushing deep against the back of her walls.

"Oh god Nathan….. Oh god….. ahhaha……. Yes…..yes….." Haley moaned loudly, arching her back to push him in deeper. She squeezed so tightly around him as Nathan groaned. Haley called out his name over and over, her hips lifting up as matched his rhythm. Haley couldn't help but shut her eyes in ecstasy.

"Hales, Baby…. Open your eyes," he asked caressing her cheek as he did so. "I want to see your eyes…. I want you to see my eyes," Haley opened her eyes only to stare into Nathan's deep blue orbs.

"I love you Haley." Nathan told her as he did as she had asked; thrusting as deep and hard inside of her making her scream in ecstasy.

Haley's fingers gripped the flexing muscles of his back as she rocked her pelvis against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Nathan could feel her body tightening around his hardness and after several minutes he began to force her body harder up to meet his as he continued to steadily thrust.

"I'm about to cum baby…… ohhhh Hales," he moaned roughly.

"Oh yes….. Me…. Me too Nathan," The second she felt her orgasm approach, she leaned further into him and bit down hard on the smooth, sweat- muscular skin of his shoulder to muffle her screams. As he felt her hot juices overspill around his dick, her muscles clinching and unclenching around him. He gave one last thrust before emptying his load after load into hers as she screamed in ecstasy.

Nathan sweaty tired body Collapsed on her as his face buried in the nook between her neck and shoulder. She could still feel his semi-hard dick inside of her and she inadvertently clenched her internal muscles around him.

"OH! FUCK BABY……. If you want it again just ask ok," Nathan huskily groaned in to her ears. "You want more?" this time Nathan asked her with a seriously tone.

She giggled and clenched her inner muscles again. "I guess you know my answer,"

"Just give me little time to recover ok," Nathan said as he kissed her neck and licked all sweats there.

"How about we take a quick nap and continue this after," Haley asked softly as she kissed his smooth shoulders.

"I think you are a genius baby…… well actually I know that already but anyway Jamie won't come home until late tonight right….. So we have plenty of time MRS. SCOTT," Nathan kissed her cheekbones soundly.

After little while Collapsing beside Haley, Nathan pulled her into his arms. "You're amazing…. And I love you so much," he whispered to her ears as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We are gonna be ok Nathan…… I know that," Haley laid her head on Nathan's chest hearing his heart still pounding in her ear.

"Of course baby….. Of course," he kissed her forehead again.

"As long as we together," she whispered back before drifting off to sleep in Nathan's arms.

"I'm not going anywhere baby….. I love you and Jamie so much… I love you so much, Haley. I never want to let you go…... ever. We are gonna be ok… I know that," Nathan kissed her forehead over and over again. After little while he held her against his body tightly as he drifted off to a very first peaceful slumber, after long hell of seven months.

**END.**

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**


End file.
